Revelations
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: the American government has revealed the existence of the nations to the world and now they all have to deal with becoming overnight celebrities; fans, the paparazzi and some people who want them dead. don't own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland was enjoying his peace and quiet as he sipped his tea, "none of my siblings, no France and no America, this is great" he thought sinking in to his chair

"bonjour Angleterre" France walked out of his kitchen

"how the hell did you get in here" England screamed at the Frenchman

"you left the back door open" Francis sat in the chair next to Arthur

"why are you here?" England asked

"I like messing with your stuff" he said taking the remote from the table inbetween them and switching on the news

"and it seems that some videos that have recently gone viral…" the news anchor reported when suddenly England's back door was smashed off its hinges and America flew through it

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR" the Englishman screamed throwing down his tea

"never… mind… about that" America said breathing heavily

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVER MIND I GAVE YOU A KEY WHY DID YOU KICK MY BLOODY DOOR DOWN" England shouted still as angry as ever

"my president… revealing….. secret" America said while hunched over and panting

"what are you talking about Amérique" France said getting up out of the chair

"my president is telling the world we exist because of some viral videos that show some evidence for our existence" America explained after finally getting his breath back

"he can't do that, we need to stop him" England said

"I tried but he won't listen, he is having a conference about it now"

"and now we go live to Washington where the president of the united states is holding a press conference, we hand you over to Liam our American correspondent" the news anchor said before the screen changed to a room filled with reporters sitting in front of a podium with the American seal on it

"thank you Liz, I am here in Washington and the president is about to start the conference" a young man said in to the camera before it focused on to the podium and the man who walked to it

"I think we are too late mes amis" France directed everyone's attention to the screen

"my fellow Americans and fellow humans, recently some videos went viral that detail the existence of personification of the nations of the world I am here today to verify these videos"

A reporter stuck their hand up and the president nodded at them, "what are you saying?" he asked

"I am saying that the nations of the world are represented by immortal beings that look like humans, the personification of the United States of America goes by the name of Alfred Jones"

Another reporter put their hand up and the president nodded at them, "what exactly are these things?" she asked

"in every way they are just like humans except they never die unless the country they represent stops existing" the president explained

Another reporter held up their hand but England turned off the TV before they could ask their question, "we need to call a world meeting right now" England took his phone out to call the other nations

A few hours later and all the nations of the world were in England's country mansion, "as all of you have heard the American government has revealed our secret, we need to work together to figure out a solution" England told everyone

"how about we engineer a hero who will brain wash the entire earth in to thinking the president was joking" America said standing up like he had solved the problem

"Ve need serious suggestions" Germany said

"hey brother how come I wasn't invited"

"oh no please just let it not be him" England thought as a red haired man with an ear ring in one ear walked in to the meeting hall

"what are you doing here, Scotland?" England asked

"I just came to see my little brother" he said sitting back in one of the chairs

"are you the only one?" Arthur asked

"no" a man with messy brown hair walked in holding a sheep on his shoulder

"Wales why are you here?" England's head was now on the table and the other nations were confused

"I heard about the secret being revealed and I was worried about my little brother" the welsh man said putting down his sheep and letting it run free

"please tell me you…" England started but was interrupted by a red headed woman with her hair plaited on the right running in

"hey bro how you doing" she said tackling England

"hey thuaidh get away from him" another woman looking exactly the same walked in but she had her hair plaited on the left

"awww sis why do you hate our big brother so much" she said continuing to hug England

"who are you people?" Germany asked slamming his hands on the table

"these are my siblings; Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and the republic of Ireland" England introduce all his siblings

"you can just call me Allistor" Scotland said leaning back in the chair

"just call me Gavin" Wales said as he tried to look for his sheep

"and I'm Victoria" Northern Ireland sat down next to England, "and you can call my sister, Bridget"

"vell your siblings are certainly interesting people but ve need to focus on the problem at hand" Germany said getting everyone back on track

"what if we tell everyone that we'll give them pasta if they forget about it" Italy suggested

"that is a stupid idea, there is no way that would work aru" China said

"how about we tell them if they don't forget we'll make them eat England's food" France smirked at his own joke

"hey what was that you cheese eating frog my food is bloody delicious" England shouted at France

"have you tasted your cooking" Scotland muttered

"have you tasted haggis" England retorted

"hey Arthur why are there so many reporters in front of your house?" Gavin asked

"what do you mean" England looked out the window and saw hundreds of reporters with cameras

"they can't get in here big brother always builds his house like a fortress" Victoria hung on to her brothers arm

"yeah we'll be….. oh bloody fuck the back door" England remembered his back door being smashed down

**End of chapter 1**

**What you think review and share any way good bye, I noticed there weren't many of these so I thought I would do one**

**Translation notes**

mes amis= my friends

thuaidh= north


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"yeah we'll be… oh bloody fuck the back door" England Jumped up as reporters burst in to the meeting room, every nation sprung in to action trying to force the doors shut again

"you really dropped the ball Iggy" Scotland stood right next to England as they tried to push the doors shut

"shut up you skirt wearing git" England pushed some reporters back through the gap in the door

"it's a kilt you wee pompous git"

"says the guy who couldn't fight for his own independence" England whispered to himself

"that's it" Scotland tackled England and pushed all the other nations out of the way, letting the reporters in, the reporters started to take pictures of Scotland and England's fight

England pushed his brother off of him and grabbed the closes thing to him, which happened to be Wales' sheep, and threw it at Scotland, "NOOO DDAFAD" Wales tackled England as the sheep hit Scotland in the face

"big brother" northern Ireland ran over but was hit in the face by the sheep as Scotland threw it back

"hey you'll pay for that you scotch drinking bastard" Ireland tackled Scotland and they rolled around on the floor

"hey everyone stop please" Victoria tried to calm everything down to no avail

England kicked Wales off of him and in to Russia, who pulled out his pipe and started to swing at England who dodged, "oh no you don't" America tackled the Russian and they started to fight

"let go of big brother" Belarus pulled out her knives and charged at the two but England tackled her

"I have to help big brother" she said as she swung her knives at England who dodged them with expert skill

By now all the nations were fighting; Romano was giving Italy a noogie as the younger brother called out for Germany to help, Prussia had Germany in a head lock, South Korea was groping North Korea even though they were both male, Greece was pile driving Turkey and Spain pulled out a halberd from nowhere, in short it was chaos and the reporters were loving it.

England jumped back, out of the way of one of Belarus' knives, and bumped in to Egypt who violently pushed him back and in to Belarus, they both fell on to the floor and his lips ended up on hers, Arthur scrambled back immediately as the Belarusian processed what had happened.

"oh Iggy's got a girlfriend" Scotland said as he tried to push Ireland off of him

"that was my first kiss" she said, "and you're not big brother" a dark aura surrounded her as she chased England around the hall with her Knives

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE" the British Prime minister walked in to the hall followed by the allies and the Axis' bosses, "EVERY REPORTER OUT AND EVERY NATION SIT"

Everyone did as they were told, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING" the Prime minster screamed at England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland

"it was Scotland's fault" England pointed at his brother like a five year old being told off

"I don't care who started it you should have ended it" the Prime minister poked Arthur in the chest

The other countries were being told off as their bosses arrived.

The next day England walked in to his kitchen to find all his siblings sitting round the table with breakfast set out, "what the hell are you guys still doing here"

"our bosses agreed that we need to spend more time together" Bridget said not even looking at England

"fine but Wales put that sheep outside" England said round the table with his siblings

"hey England you're on the front page" Scotland threw a magazine on the table, it showed a picture of him and Belarus kissing with the caption "England and Belarus, Lovers"

"what the bloody hell is this" England looked at the magazine with disbelief

"yeah you and Belarus are the new power couple" Scotland started to laugh, almost falling out of his chair

England was reading the article when he saw something, "what the fuck you bloody git, you gave them an interview and said I was dating Belarus" England shoved the magazine in Scotland's face

"seems I did" Scotland said taking a bite of some toast

"that's what you deserve" Ireland mumbled under her breath

"you know what you're all bloody gits" England got up and walked through the doorless back door

"stupid gits" England mumbled as he walked in to his favourite pub and sat at the bar

"hey Arthur" Jamie, his favourite bar tender said

"just get me a pint"

"interesting, the stuff about you being a country and all" Jamie pulled Arthur a pint, "I saw the video of the brawl the countries had"

"you don't seem surprised I'm a country" England said taking a sip of his drink

"oh I've always known there was something strange about you" the bartender said

"so there's video of our fight?" England asked

"yeah and it seemed like a pretty rough brawl"

"that was nothing compared to some of the others we've had" England said remembering some of the other meeting that ended with them fighting

"so tell me what is it like, living forever?" Jamie asked

"it's not as fun as you would think, everyone I've ever loved is dead and I'm stuck hanging out with a hyper active man child and a perverted frog"

"so not fun then"

"no it's fun knowing something no one else knows and the meetings are interesting"

"well now everyone knows you exist and you've become a celebrity overnight, in fact I've seen a fan page for you and Belarus" Jamie told the island nation

England sighed and that caught the attention of a passing customer, "hey it's England" this caused the other patrons to look his way

"sorry Jamie gotta go" England slapped down a note on the bar and ran out the doors before he could be mobbed.

**End of chapter 2**

**Next chapter will be about Prussia and his awesomeness so review and share and things also happy new year**

**Translation **

**Ddafad=sheep **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gilbert Beilschmidt or Prussia had not been a country for some time and ever since he gave his power over to his brother he has been sitting around Germany's house doing nothing but play games and watch TV all day that was until a few years ago Germany forced him to get a job, so after months of trying to find a job he was approached by a acting agent who hooked him up with a few small parts on TV or adverts but now he was a well-known actor and had a following of fans. At the time of the announcement Gilbert was on the set of a movie, "you were great Mr Beilschmidt" his assistant said handing him a schedule for the day, "you need to be back on set in an hour"

"ok that's fine, hey how is Gilbird?" he asked worried about his bird friend

"he is right over there" the assistant pointed to the bird on a perch at the back of the studio

"good.." Gilbert was interrupted by his phone going off, he looked at the caller then answered

"hey Bruder" he greeted his brother, "are you sure"

Gilbert listened for a bit before saying, "I'm in the middle of something right now"

Gilbert held the phone away from his ear and shouting could be heard coming out of the device, "calm down vest, I'll be there don't vorry"

Gilbert hung up and turned to his assistant, "I have to go, it's an emergency"

"no you can't leave, if you do shooting for today will be completely halted" his assistant tried to stop him but he wasn't listening to her

"vell I have to go" the albino walked out the door with his bird following close behind

The meeting was going pretty well until the media invaded the house and all the countries were forced to hold them back, "I missed filming for this" Prussia said pushing the door back

"zis is important Bruder now focus" Germany told his brother as they pushed the door together

"vell…" Prussia was pushed in to Germany by England and from there an all-out brawl started

"EVERYONE STOP, PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER" Germany shouted at the crowd but no one listened

"if you can't beat them join 'em" Prussia tackled his brother and got him in to a head lock

"let go of me you Dummkopf, ICH IHNEN INS GESICHT ZU SCHLAGEN, WENN SIE NICHT LASSEN SIE MICH GEHEN" Ludwig switched to German when he got angry

"kesesese no vay vest" Prussia started to laugh when he was smashed over the head with a frying pan, Prussia turned to see Hungary holding her frying pan, Prussia took off his trousers and stood ready to attack Hungary

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted backing away a bit

"I didn't get to wrap you in my crotch cloth last time so second time's the charm" Prussia ran after Hungary as she ran away from him, "come on Hungary take it, take my crotch cloth"

"get the hell away from me" she looked behind her causing her to trip over another nation and land on her back, Prussia tripped over the same nation and landed on top of Hungary with his trousers in her face and his hand on her chest

"vhat the hell is this?" Gilbert asked squeezing it, "it's squishy"

"GET OFF ME" Hungary smashed Prussia in to a wall

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE" England's boss walked in and broke up the party

"I expected better from you Ludwig" their boss scolded them

"hey don't you expect better from me" Prussia interrupted

"no I'm surprised vhen you don't get in to fights" his boss said going back to telling them off

The next day Prussia walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen where his brother had already made breakfast, "thanks vest" he sat down and picked up a magazine to see England and Belarus on the front kissing with the headline "England and Belarus, Lovers"

"ha looks like Iggy's got himself a girlfriend" Prussia started to laugh

"it's not much better for you, look on ze next page" Germany said eating his breakfast

Prussia turned the page to see a picture of him groping Hungary with the caption, "famous actor, Gilbert Beilschmidt, boy toy of a nation"

"VHAT THE FUCK" Prussia threw down the offensive paper, "I do not have a thing for Hungary"

"could have fooled me" his brother whispered as he read the paper

"I need to get to filming "Gilbert stormed out of the house and drove himself to the studio

"hello Mr Beilschmidt" his assistant greeted him as they walked through a crowd of paparazzi, "the director is mad at you for leaving yesterday but if you apologize I think he'll be fine"

One of the paparazzi broke through the line and shoved a mic in Gilbert's face, "Mr Beilschmidt why were you lying on top of that nation with your trousers off?" he asked

"why were you at that meeting in the first place?" someone else asked

"if you vant to know, I'M A NATION MYSELF"

"so are you the great nation of Germany?" they asked

"nein I'm ze awesome nation of Prussia"

"you don't sound Russian" someone commented

"NO YOU DUMMKOPF I'M PRUSSIA, ZE MOST AWESOME NATION ON ZE FACE OF ZE EARTH"

"but why were on top of that nation with your trousers off, are you two lovers?" he asked

"no me and Hungary are childhood friends and it vas just an inside joke" Prussia told them, "anyvay I need to get back to filming

Gilbert pushed past the guy and walked in to the studio and came face to face with his furious director, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF TO"

"I had an emergency I couldn't help it"

"fine but don't let it happen again, just get in to makeup and costume so we can film your last scene"

Across a country and the channel England was having a stressful day with his Siblings

"so what do you guys want to do?" Wales asked cuddling with his sheep

"I thought I told you to put that sheep outside" England started to rub his head to combat his growing headache

"no my dragon might eat him" Gavin hugged his sheep tightly

"and get your dragon out of my back garden, it is destroying my plants" England really didn't want to have to deal with this

"how about we have a party" Allistor suggested

"no I'm not letting you destroy my house"

"why are you always such a buzz kill" Scotland said

"you know what I'm going to lay down for a while, don't destroy anything while I'm asleep" England left the room and Scotland turned to his remaining siblings

"let's party" he whispered so England couldn't hear him

**End of chapter 3**

**That's it how did you like it, was it awesome or REALLY AWESOME, MORE AWESOME THAN ZE AWESOME NATION OF PRUSSIA THAT SHALL RISE AGAIN, or just a little less than that. Review, share and things.**

**Translations**

**ich Ihnen ins Gesicht zu schlagen, wenn Sie nicht lassen Sie mich gehen= I will punch you in the face If you don't let me go **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gilbert was sitting around Ludwig's house playing his video games when Ludwig, who was reading at the other end of the room, got a phone call, "Italy what is it?" he asked

"no I won't be going" he said after listening for a bit

"just go by yourself"

"I don't care if you got japan to go, I'm not" Germany hung up and went back to his book

"what was that about bro?" Gilbert asked

"Italy inviting me to a party at England's place but I don…" Gilbert picked up Ludwig and ran out the door with him on his shoulders, "let go of me you idiot"

Prussia put Germany down once they got to England's place. The party was out of control loud music was coming out of speakers placed everywhere and countries and mortals were dancing together

"you came" Italy tackled Germany when he saw him

"I don't vant to be here" Germany said

"come one lighten up bro, have a drink I brought beer" Prussia held up a barrel for all to see

"VHERE VERE YOU KEEPING ZAT!" Germany exclaimed

"I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSA I ALWAYS HAVE BEER" Gilbert started to drink the entire barrel

"ve'er going home right now" Germany grabbed his brother

"oh look who it is" Prussia spotted Hungary at the other end of the room and ran over to her

"NO VE ARE LEAVING" Germany shouted after his brother

"hey Hungary" Prussia crept up behind the female country

"what are you doing here Prussia?" she asked when she saw him

"it is an awesome party and vhere ever awesome is I am, so vhere is the sissy boy Austria" Prussia asked

"you know he doesn't like things like this" she said

"who wants shots" Russia shouted holding up bottles of vodka

"I bet I can drink more shots than you" Prussia dragged Hungary over to Russia and they started their drinking contest

A few hours later and the party had died down, most of the people had gone home and only a few nations and mortals were still there, Prussia and Hungary were still in the middle of their drinking contest, "so why did you marry that sissy boy Austria?" Prussia asked with a bit of a slur

"well I seemed like the right thing to do and he was nice and I liked him" she said with the same slur

"so what happened?" Prussia asked

"after world war one he wasn't the same and I realized I didn't like him enough to stay married" she took another shot, "also, and don't tell him this, he wasn't very good in bed"

"HAHAHA SO LITTLE AUSTRIA HAD A TINY VITAL REGION" Prussia fell over laughing

"like yours is any bigger"

"I always knew you vanted to see" Prussia took another shot

"you're crazy"

"come on admit it Hungary you did vant to be wrapped in my crotch cloth"

"fine I did had a bit of a crush on you when we were little and when we were under soviet control"

"HAHAHA HUNGARY IS IN LOVE VITH ME" Prussia laughed right in her face

"I'm not in love with you, you egomaniac" Hungary tackled Prussia and they wrestled on the ground

A few hours before England woke up to the sound of loud techno music and people cheering, "what the hell" he said as his vision returned to normal and he saw Belarus staring down at him, "AGHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" he shouted as he scrambled to the other side of the room

"the party was getting too loud so I came in here" she said sitting on the bed

"THOSE BLOODY WANKERS ARE HAVING A PARTY" England shouted

"yes I came here with big brother and big sister"

"well it's too late to stop them from destroying the house" Arthur walked over to the bar he had in his room, "do you want something to drink?"

"whatever you're having" England pulled out a bottle of scotch a poured two glasses

"you know my big brother would always do stuff like this when we were younger" Arthur took a sip of his drink, "did you hear there is a fan page for us"

"yes I've seen it apparently we're the most famous couple in the world" Belarus took a sip

"yeah they will never leave us alone"

"we should get married" as soon as she said that England spat out his scotch

"what are you talking about?" he asked as he recovered from almost choking

"well brother will never agree to marry me and we're already a couple"

"no I will not marry you and we are not couple"

"why do you not like me?" she asked

"yes you're pretty but that doesn't mean I'm going to marry you"

"ok" she slipped her dress off one shoulder

"what are you doing?" England turned around and looked at the picture of the queen he had on his night stand

"it is something my sister told me to do if I want someone to like me" England heard her dress fall to the ground

"don't look don't look" Arthur fought against his male instincts, "you are a gentleman you will not look"

"don't you want to look" he heard Belarus say

"God save our gracious Queen, Long live our noble Queen, God save the Queen, Send her victorious, Happy and glorious, Long to reign over us, God save the Queen" England sung his national anthem, with his eyes shut tight, as he fought the urge to look

"you do not want to look" he felt her bare chest pressed against his back

"no Arthur do not give in" he could feel his body trying to turn, he turned and saw a naked Belarus, "ok you looked but don't sleep with her"

Arthur woke up to the sound of clicking and flashes of light in his face, "what the hell" he said as his vision focused and he saw reporters standing round his bed taking pictures, "WHAT THE FUCK, GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM"

The reporters ran out as Arthur realized he was naked and he wasn't alone, "I told you to do one thing" he said to himself when he saw Belarus next to him, "why me"

**End of chapter 4**

**How was it did you like, any way I'm having some computer troubles and I need to replace my hard drive and I can't get one till next weekend so I won't update then ok review and share**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning after the party Prussia woke up at about noon and slid out of bed with a massive hangover, he picked up his phone to check the time, "Vest would have voken me up by now and my clock is set for nine" he though when he saw it was already 12

The nation turn to the bedside table to see that his clock wasn't there and that the bedside table wasn't his or the bed or the room or the house. Gilbert realised whose house this was just as he heard someone shift in the bed, "please let me be wrong" he thought as he turned to look at the other person, "mein gott" he said as he scrambled to gather his clothes from the floor and put them on, Gilbert ran down the stairs and grabbed the front door handle when he saw reporters and paparazzi outside.

"why can't you just leave us alone" he whispered before running in to the kitchen and looked out the back door only to see more Paparazzi, he produced muffled screams as he heard her get out of bed and make her way towards the stairs, "old Fritz please help me now" he prayed as he emptied on of the cupboards and placed the things in other cupboards, so she didn't get suspicious, before climbing in and shutting the door just as she walked in

"wow that party was wild" he heard her say

"I wonder what time I got in" she opened the fridge

"I need something for this hangover" she closed the fridge and moved on to look through the cupboards

"oh no if she looks in here then she'll find me" he thought trying to think of a way out and praying for his safety

"this shouldn't be in here" he heard her say as she took the item out of the cupboards above her head and bent over to open the cupboard right beneath her

"Vater unser im Himmel, geheiligt werde dein Name; dein Reich komme" he started to pray just as she grabbed the handle, the out of the blue came a knock on the door

"COMING" she shouted as she let go of the handle and put the item on the counter

"Danke" he whispered as her heard her come back with another person in tow

"so Hungary how was the party?" he heard Austria ask

"it was fun you should have come" she said

"no you know they aren't my kind of thing" Prussia was starting to cramp up

"I hope they leave soon" he thought wishing he could get out of here

"everyone was there even Germany"

"why was he there?" Austria asked surprised

"well Prussia dragged him there" she told him

Austria's phone went off and after a few minutes of talking he said, "sorry but I have to go"

"goodbye and thank you for getting rid of those reporters" Hungary said as Austria got up to leave

"no problem" he said as he walked out of Prussia's ear shot

"good this could be my chance" Prussia thought as he was about to push the door open when Hungary walked in again, "dammit go and have a shower or something"

"I wonder how Prussia's doing, we drank a lot at that party" Hungary thought out loud

"he's in a cupboard with serious cramp" Prussia thought sarcastically

"I need something to eat" she said as he heard her rummage around other cupboards and start cooking

"please don't need anything in here" Prussia whispered

Hungary cooked and finished her breakfast without discovering but just as she finished washing her plate and was about to go upstairs she noticed the can she had placed on the counter before, "I need to put that back" she said picking it up and reaching for Prussia's hiding place

"please old Fritz help me if you can" he said as the door opened and Hungary saw him in there, "hey Hungary"

"Prussia what are you doing in there without you clothes" she noted that his clothes were barely on

"I was seeing ….. how… big this cupboard is" Prussia said the first thing he thought

"why are you in my house in the first place?" she asked

"I woke up here and I needed to escape" he said leaving out some details

"wouldn't it have been safer to wait in the room and until I left"

"I woke up in your bed" Prussia admitted

"what did you do to me" she grabbed a pan

"well I have to go" Prussia scrambled out of the cupboard and ran out of the back door

While Prussia was hiding in a cupboard England had problems of his own to deal with, "my boss will kill me and I'm sure Belarus' boss won't like that I slept with his country" he thought as he got dressed and walked out of his room to find Belarus, still in his house, "why the hell are you here" he lowered his voice so his siblings couldn't hear him

"I thought we were going to get married" she said with the same expression

"we are not getting married, just go home and don't tell anyone about this" he told her as he walked down stairs and found his siblings in the front room watching TV

"I told you not to have a party" Arthur said as soon as he saw the room covered in stains from alcohol and other liquids as well as bottles everywhere

"well it seems you had a party of your own" Scotland pointed to Belarus who was standing behind him

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME" England shouted jumping away from her

"but we need to get married" she grabbed his wrist

"we are not getting married" England ripped his arm free, making the statement seem more vicious than intended

"come on bro you are always the one talking about being a gentleman and here you are acting like… well like me so you better man up and make an honest woman out of her also she is probably the only woman willing to marry you" Scotland lectured him

"you can't lecture me, I am not marrying her" England stomped his foot to emphasize the point

"I always knew you were the type of person who uses a woman then leaves her" Ireland nonchalantly said

"it doesn't matter what you think because I'm not marrying her"

"well at least escort her home, you can't leave a lady to walk home alone" Scotland put on his best posh accent as he said it

"fine" England lead Belarus out the door and to her house

The next day England woke up, "what did I do last night" he thought through a bad hangover, "I remember escorting Belarus home then staying for a few minutes but that's it" he thought as he looked beside his and saw Belarus, sleeping right there, "oh fuck, it happened again" he thought

**End of chapter 5**

**still having trouble with my computer so won't be able to update as often so don't hold your breath**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

England stumbled through a park, shocked at what he had done, his eyes were blank and he wasn't looking where he was going that was when he ran in to another troubled country. Prussia was running away from Hungary's house, looking back to see if she was pursuing him, when he ran into England and the two fell to the ground, "vat the hell" the albino said getting off the island nation

"watch where you'r…." England stopped when he saw the look on Prussia's face, "what's wrong?"

"I just slept with Hungary" the German kingdom confessed

"well I just slept with Belarus" the former empire confessed

"well it's good to know someone is worse off than me" Prussia helped England up and the two sat down and talked about their problems

the two countries sat for at least an hour until someone ran up to them, "oh my god it's England, would you sign my copy of world twinkle" some high school girl held out a magazine and a pen

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" England screamed grabbing the magazine, which sported the caption, "**England and Belarus getting married**"

"it's a magazine all about the countries" the girl explained

"wow" Prussia took the magazine and started to flick through it before he burst out laughing

"what the hell is it?" England asked

"zis has got hilarious stuff about everyone in it, they think Ukraine's boobs are fake" the Prussia fell to the floor laughing

"she is too poor to get fake ones" England commented

"so will you sign it?" the girl asked

"sure" England took the magazine from Prussia and signed it before handing back to the girl

"we need to call a world meeting right now" England marched off to his house and to find a few copies of that magazine

a few hours later all the countries were gathered in Switzerland's meeting room since it was the most heavily fortified, "why are we here bro I thought we already talked about this secret issue" America complained

"no you American idiot that meeting was interrupted because of l'Angleterre stupidness" France made a snide remark, like usual

"the situation has gotten worse" England threw down a copy of world twinkle

"vat is that?" Germany asked

"it is a magazine filled with rumours about us being published as true" England explained

"well I don't care I just want all of you out of my house" Switzerland sat at the table with a foul look on his face

"you will care when you see what they wrote about you"

Switzerland grabbed the magazine and read it for a bit before throwing it down and shooting a hole in it, "THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE, HOW DARE THEY PRINT THESE LIES" he screamed

"what did it say big brother?" Liechtenstein asked

"never mind but we need to stop these humans from doing this"

"it says here that Switzerland is keeping Liechtenstein as a pleasure slave, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING SWITZERLAND" Italy started to scream at the forever neutral country after reading another copy of the magazine

"how dare you accuse me of that, I'll kill you, you pasta loving bastard" Switzerland tried to climb over the table and throttle Italy but Greece and Turkey held him back while Germany calmed Italy down

"WE NEED TO FOCUS" England slammed his hand on the table to quiet everyone down

"what do you suggest we do then?" Switzerland asked

"I was hoping you would come up with an idea"

"how about we hold a press conference and correct all their mistakes" Canada stood up and shouted

"HEY GUYS I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA WE NEED TO HOLD A PRESS CONFERENCE AND PUT THE RECORD STRAIGHT" America stood up and shouted

"that is a great idea America why couldn't anyone else come up with it" England praised the former colony

"I came up with it" Canada whispered

"but we can't have everyone there, it would be too chaotic" china pointed out

"how about just the axis and the arries" Japan suggested

"IT DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS I'M THERE, THE HERO" America struck a pose

"fine so that would be me, America, France, China, Russia, Germany, Italy and Japan" England clarified

"vait aren't ve forgetting someone?" Germany asked

"I don't think so" England replied after thinking for a bit

"you're forgetting me" Canada screamed (whispered) in England's ear

"ja you're right"

"why can't you see me" Canada screamed holding his polar bear close to him

"SO WE HAVE A PLAN NOW WHERE WILL THE CONFERENCE BE HELD?" America asked in his usual loud way

"we will hold it…." England thought for a second after starting

"we will use my house since it is obviously the best" France offered

"WE DON'T NEED YOU HELP CHEESY MONKEY" England screamed back

"ok black sheep but it will still be at my house" France whispered loud enough for England to hear

"I told you not to call me that but fine, I just want to leave" England got up and started to walk to the door, "we'll have it in one week"

In an undisclosed location a group of about 5 mortals from all round the world sat together at a table, they were discussing the countries, "I can believe this is my country" a man with a strong Italian accent crushed a picture or Italy in his hand, "he is just a clueless idiot who loves pasta"

"what about my country, he's just a pervert" another guy with a strong French accent said and he threw down a picture of France

"what about me and my brother, our country is a smiling fool who can't stand up to a woman" the Russian ripped a picture of Russia in half

"well why don't we do what we need to" an Englishman sat at the head of the table smoking a cigar, "I hate my mop headed country just as much as you all do so let's kill them"

"are you sure we can do that?" the Russian asked

"you're a coward brother, if you won't try then I'll have to" the Russian's brother stood up and stormed out of the door

A few days later Russia was walking down the streets of St Petersburg, with his pipe on his shoulder and a bottle of vodka in his left hand, all the people on the street would move out of the way as he strolled past with a smile on his face. Russia was walking down the street singing a song to himself when he bumped in to another person, "oh I'm sorry" he apologized

"oh it's alright" the man turned around, he was just as tall as Russia and shaved brown hair with a thick beard, "your Russia right?"

"da but you can call me Ivan" Russia gave the man a big smile

"what a coincidence that is my name as well" the man told his country

"then we should be friends, here's my vodka" Russia held his vodka out for the man

"thank, now we're friends can I ask you for something?" Ivan asked

"sure I'll do anything for a friend"

"die" Ivan pulled out a gun and pointed it at Russia's chest before firing

The bullets tore right through the massive countries chest and exited through his back, "I did it" Ivan threw his arms up as the country stood there, at that moment something fell out of Russia's coat and fell at his feet, "what the hell is that?" Ivan bent down to inspect it

"awww it fell out again" Russia bent down next to Ivan and picked up his heart

Ivan fell back in shock as the country put his heart back in, "WHAT THE HELL" he screamed scrambling away from Russia

"oh sorry my heart fall out sometimes" Russia looked embarrassed as he apologized

Ivan got up to run away but police officers jumped him and dragged him away in handcuffs, "where are you taking my new friend?" Russia asked no one as he watched them drag Ivan away

**End of chapter 6 **

**How was that I like it and you should to any way review and share**


End file.
